Una familia de garras y motas
by Litmus-girl
Summary: Marinette y Adrien por fin descansan de los problemas en París tras la derrota de Hawk Moth , lo que no sólo los llevara a conocerse mejor sino también a formar una familia y tener divertidas aventuras como padres primerizos. Advertencia: lemon en algunos de los capítulos
1. Prefacio

•DISCLAIMER : Miraculous Ladybug igual que la imagen de esta historia no me pertenecen créditos a sus respectivos autores.

Prefacio

No me gusta hablar del pasado; a menos que sean recuerdos agradables, o sucesos que me hayan hecho aprender de mis errores, sin embargo, para mi es inevitable no pensar en el día que cambió mi vida; aunque no haya sido precisamente para mal, sigue siendo un recuerdo doloroso que me persigue en sueños y pensamientos efimeros, aunque que igual de potentes que la peor de las pesadillas.

Todavía puedo oler el pavimento mojado y escuchar los chasquidos que la lluvia hacía al impactarse contra estes. Aquel día descubrí que, mi padre, el ilustre y respetable diseñador de Paris, no sólo era el villano con el cual mi compañera de traje moteado y yo combatiamos diariamente, si no también, que la desaparición de mi madre fue a causa de un grave error suyo. La aparición de mi madre, que casi destruye media ciudad, fue como la punta del iceberg que culminaba en todas las aberraciones de mi vida.

"A veces parecíera ser que la vida nos trata con la punta del pie, la vida no suele ser muy gentil con algunos de nosotros, pero, eso es lo que nos hace fuertes, lo que no convierte en héroes; yo espero vivir lo suficiente para ver a sus hijos convertirse en héroes iguales a ustedes, y no por tener un traje o poderes, si no por hacer la diferencia en el mundo como seres humanos ejemplares" las palabras del maestro Fu, tras la batalla de aquel día ,calaron hondo en nuestro corazón y las recordaremos por siempre.

Al final cuando la tormenta se alejó, tuve la mejor recompensa de todas, aunque difícil, logre comprender el proceder de mi padre y perdonarlo, formando así, junto a mi madre, una familia. Descubrí a la verdadera chica detrás de la máscara, quien no sólo era una fuerte heroína, sino también, la dulce y gentil amiga que siempre estuvo a mi lado, quién para mi suerte, correspondía mis sentimientos . Lo curioso es que este no fue el final de la historia, sino el inicio de otra aún mejor. 

•

•

•

•

•

 _ **Quiero agradecer a la autora y Beta reader lilinet, por leer mis historias y darme su opinión de una forma objetiva sobre las cosas en las que debía mejorar, sé que mi escritura no es perfecta y los que estamos en fanfiction no somos precisamente escritores profesionales pero creo que por respeto a los lectores nuestros fics deben ser entendibles y transmitir algo para que los lectores tengan vaya la redundancia una buena lectura.**_

 _ **Creí necesario un prefacio para esta historia ya que no me gustan aquellas historias donde marinette y adrien ya están casados y hasta invitan a Grabriel y a la mamá de Adrien y pues no hay ni un poquito de información sobre cómo sucedió o no sé quiza soy la única a la que le importa xD.**_

 _ **El siguiente capítulo Tratará sobre la primera cita de marinette y adrien como una pareja oficial y la relación entre futuros consuegros(*_*), si no es mucha molestia, Me podrían decir si se les ha corrido un nombre para la madre de adrien la verdad yo no tengo la menor idea de cómo se llama ni cómo llamarla Así que escucho sugerencias LOL.**_

 _ **El siguiente capitulo lo estaré subiendo en la nochecita así que nos leemos luego.**_


	2. Nuestra primera cita

**Nuestra primera cita**

Su corazón latia a mil por hora, sentía sus mejillas arder. Llevaba tiempo saliendo con Adrien, pero todas sus salidas habían sido poco privadas o muy informales; estas no pasaban de ser visitas al zoológico, paseos por el parque e ir con amigos al cine; pero, esta vez sería diferente.

Estaban por despedirse, así que ella se inclinó para darle un beso, acto seguido el chico la tomó por la cintura, pegandola por completo a su cuerpo y colocando los labios cerca de su oído, pasaron unos segundos antes de que el joven se atreviera a decir algo. La respiración tibia y cercanía de Adrien provocaron en ella un repentino y placentero escalofrío.

\- Nunca hemos tenido una verdadera cita, ¿cierto?; bueno, eso está por cambiar mi lady - la voz y sensualidad desinhibida que caracterizaba a su álter ego se hicieron presentes - hablé con tus padres y están de acuerdo, te enviaré los detalles por un texto-.

Se quedó unos segundos quieta, inmutable, sin saber como responder o actuar. Si bien ya habían superado la extrema tímides de sus versiones civiles, esto era otro nivel; Adrien jamás invadía su espacio personal, habían sido pocas las veces en las que se besaron y en todas estas, la distancia entre sus cuerpos era considerable y sólo tardaban unos segundos.

Sus labios lograron articular un nervioso.  
\- De acuerdo, nos vemos luego - .

La sonrisa de Adrien no se hizo esperar al notar la reacción de su novia. Terminaron de despedirse y volvieron a lo habitual.

Marinette ya se encontraba en su cuarto ansiosa pero también neura, contaba los minutos para recibir el dichoso mensaje.

-¡ Eso es increíble ! - dijó su kwami al escuchar la noticia.

\- No, no lo es - Marinette se lamentó frotando su rostro contra una de sus almohadas.

\- ¿¡Y, porque no!?, tal vez te lleve al teatro o al museo o quizá ¡ Una cena romántica ! - La emoción de la criaturita no se comparaba con las dudas de Marinette.

\- Eso es lo que me preocupa, si me lleva a un lugar elegante, no sabré como actuar, no quiero avergonzarlo - suspiró decepcionada.

Tikki ahogó un grito de frustración ante la actitud de su portadora, pero sabía que la brusquedad no era la solución en este caso.

\- Nadie es perfecto Marinette, confía en ti misma, además, Adrien te ama y no te llevaría a un lugar donde supiese que te sentirás incómoda -.

\- Tienes razón - esbozó una sonrisa - ahora solo debo esperar por su mensaje - se dispuso hacer sus deberes habituales para restar un poco su ansiedad.

Pasaron los minutos; ella descansaba sobre su diván, cuando el celular que tenia sobre su regazo vibró en señal de un nuevo mensaje.

"Mi dulce y adorable Marinette, la gente dice que en la vida no se puede tener todo, sin embargo, yo e ganado el mundo al tenerte a mi lado, te amo. La limusina pasará a recogerte a las cuatro , el viaje será largo así que ponte algo cómodo. ¿El lugar? , es una sorpresa. Te vere allí mi lady".

Tan pronto termino de leer, colocó el teléfono sobre su pecho, soltó un suspiró y avergonzada giro su cabeza para ambos lodos buscando la presencia de su kwami.

\- ¿Era él? - cuestionó tikki por detrás, sorprendiendo a Marinette.

\- S-si , no dio muchos detalles, solo que pasarían por mi a las cuatro - dijo.

\- ¡Entonces aun tienes tiempo, debemos poner manos a obra! -exclamó haciendo círculos en el aire.

Una vez revisó su armario de pies a cabeza Marinette calló en cuenta de que no tenía ningún atuendo "comodo", lo que sea que eso significara.

Bajó de inmediato con la esperanza de que su madre pudiera ayudarle a resolver su incógnita y hallar una solución. Para su sorpresa, en la cocina no sólo estaban sus padres si no también los de Adrien.  
Al parecer estaban manteniendo una conversación muy amena.

\- ¡Grabriel!, deja ese aparato es de mala educación - Charlotte, la madre de Adrien, trataba de quitarle discretamente el teléfono a Gabriel quien desde que llegaron no se había despegado del aparato ni portado muy amable.

\- Lo siento hay problemas con la manufactura de telas en la costa, tendrán que disculparme - el señor Agreste se dispuso levantarse.

Podía haber dejado de ser un villano, pero algunos viejos hábitos se arraiganban a su actitud. Apatía .

Charlotte lo sentó de golpe.  
\- No puedes, acabamos de llegar, deja eso para luego, por favor - su voz era dulce pero firme.

La mirada de su esposa era penetrante y podía decirlo todo, sin decir nada. Sabia lo que significaba esa mirada y no quiso arriesgarse.

\- Tienes razón querida - carraspeó - disculpen ustedes - dijo refiriéndose a Sabine y Tom con una leve reverencia.

Sabine era razonable con respecto al trabajó de diseñador, además su instinto le decía, que no estaba cómodo en ese ambiente.

\- No hay problema señor Agreste mi esposo y yo sabemos que es un hombre ocupado, y entendemos si necesita retirarse - mostró una calida sonrisa.

\- ¡Claro que no!, fuimos nosotros quienes vinieron a importunar, ¿ Cómo podríamos irnos tan pronto?, no hay nada que no se pueda solucionar mañana, además no todos los días tememos la oportunidad de comversar con nuestros futuros consuegros - Charlotte dijo alegremente.

Sus palabras con doble intención dieron resultado; pronto Tom y Gabriel se encontraban ahogandose con pan de ajo y champagne respectivamente.

Marinette contemplaba divertida la escena. Estaba tan distraída con las risas y miradas cómplices que Sabine y Charlotte compartían, mientras que, los sobre protectores padres alegaban sobre lo precipitado de la idea ; que no recordó hasta ese momento, la razón por la cual había bajado.

Se acercó tímida ante las miradas.

\- Disculpen, que gustó verlos señor y señora Agreste - los aludidos sonrieron en respuesta - siento interrumpirlos , pero necesito hablar con mi madre un momento, en privado - Cruzó su brazo alrededor del de Sabine.

Las presentes asintieron y continuaron hablando de trivialidades.

-Que sucede linda, ¿esta todo bien? - inquirió ya alejadas del resto.

\- Si, bueno, no, quiero decir, no sé que ponerme estoy apuntó de un colapso nervioso, Adrien dijo usa algo "cómodo", pero no sé a que se refería - exclamó derrotada.

Sabine colocó tiernamente su mano sobre la mejilla de su hija , la acaricio con gentileza para calmarla. Marinette era hermosa, su madre lo sabia ,pero parecía que ella no se daba cuenta o lo olvidaba.

-Sólo, lleva algo con lo que te sientas tu misma,eres preciosa Marinette, cualquier cosa que te pongas se verá bien y no lo digo sólo por ser tu madre, si quieres una pista, te diré que estarán al aire libre - dijo seguido de un guiño y volvió a su lugar.

Marinette se sentía más confundida que antes, trataba de unir todas las piezas del rompecabezas y adivinar dónde podría ser el lugar sorpresa que Adrien tenía destinado para su primera cita.  
Al final, decidió dejar de preocuparse y que las cosas fluyeran por sí solas. Eligió de su armario un delicado vestido beige muy sencillo sin estampado y unas sandalias doradas a juego.

Trató de no arreglarse demasiado; de momento le dieron ganas de maquillarse de forma impactante, pero sabía que no era su estilo. Adrien se daría cuenta. No quería parecer alguien que no era. Sí bien su relación no era perfecta sabía que al menos era tan estrecha como para conocerse bien el uno al otro.

Sonrió al verse en el espejo.

Pronto llegó la hora de irse; la limusina estaba puntual y lista para encaminar a la bella dama a su destino.

Se despidió de sus padres y de los señores Agreste, quienes se quedaron después de que ella partió.

Ella nunca había estado en una limusina, todo le parecía tan curioso y fascinante. A medida que pasaba el tiempo pudo darse cuenta que ya no se encontra en la ciudad de París. Había pensado que la cita sería en la ciudad, pero al parecer se equivocó.

"Café principal du Touquet", pudo leer en uno de los establecimientos.

Al llegar a su destino pudo divisar una pequeña cabaña, un par de metros al frente de la playa.

A esto se refería mamá con "al aire libre" - pensó.

El chofer le abrió la puerta y la condujo hasta la entrada de la cabaña.  
Le Indicó que debía entrar y leer una nota que, " el joven Adrien" le había dejado en un buró cerca de los ventanales.

Marinette agradeció por la caballerosidad del chofer, se despidió y entró a la cabaña.

Al entrar pudo ver muchas fotos suyas; en algunas estaba ella sola, en otras aparecía con Adrien. Esto provocó una risita y un leve sonrojó de su parte. Era extremadamente tierno que el chico guardara todas las fotos; hasta las menos favorecedoras, de ambos.  
Mientras su vista discurria por el enorme lugar algo llamó su atención. Un buró; que se encontraba paralelo a la mesa de lo que parecía ser el comedor, tenía sobre él un ramo de rosas acompañadas de una nota que decía:

"Dejé algo para ti en la habitación que está al final de la cabaña, espero que te guste. No te emociones que esa no es la sorpresa".

Marinette olió las rosas su aroma era encantador, suave, perfumado, fresco y su textura de terciopelo, simplemente Irresistibles. Sin dudas el emblema del romanticismo y la pasión.

Con tristeza dejo las rosas en su lugar y se dirigió hacia la habitación señalada en la nota. Cuando entró, pudo observar una caja blanca reluciente sobre la cama; dudosa de que sus acciones fueran correctas, se dejó caer bruscamente en el suave edredón y colocó la caja sobre su regazo, al abrirla quedó maravillada; sostuvo entre sus dedos la delicada prenda y la extendió dejando ver ante sus ojos, un hermoso vestido de dos piesas color rosa palo; en la parte superior con cuello halter y crochet que terminaba unos centímetros por debajo del busto y la parte de inferior hecha de tela gassa que combinaba a la perfección.

Inmediatamente se probó el vestido, podía apreciarse su firme busto y esbelta figura, el corte en línea A caía delicadamente sobre sus caderas haciéndolas lucir ligeramente más anchas, Aunque el diseño de la prenda dejaba algo de piel en la espalda y el estómago al descubierto, no llegaba a ser vulgar.

Sintió de nuevo sus mejillas arder; a pesar de que le gustaba el diseño, le ruborizó imaginar lo que estaría pensando Adrien cuando escogió tan "revelador" atuendo.

No se percató de que había otra nota hasta que se acercó para cerrar la caja.

"Seguramente te vez hermosa, siempre lo estas. Sal por detrás de la cabaña allí es donde cenaremos. Se que no aguantas las ganas de verme."

Marinette rodo los ojos. La frase le trajo divertidos recuerdos.

Al encontrarse fuera de la cabaña, su corazón se detuvo ante una escena que sólo había visto en sueños, la idea de que él planeara todo eso solo por ella le parecía imposible.

Sin duda era un gran detalle. Algo muy elaborado para la primera cita, demasiado, en su opinión.

Una joya brillante en el inmenso cielo se atenuaba dejando ver un lienso de colores pastel. El ocaso.

Un camino iluminado por velas ordenadas en forma paralela, la condejeron al inicio de un muelle, al final de este, una choza adornada con gusto exquisito.

Suaves telas que bailaban al compas del viento, servían de pared, para el paradisíaco lugar.

Una mesa circular con divinos manteles de razo dorado y tergal crema, eran la base de una loza reluciente que indicaba una cena para dos.

No pudo contener las lágrimas al ver tan románticas escena. Camino hasta llegar a Adrien. Él le dió un casto beso en los labios.

\- Te vez hermosa -.

\- Es el vestido, no yo -.

\- El vestido es sólo el respaldo de esta bella joya -.

\- ¿Cuántos libros leíste para decir y planear todo esto? -.

\- Los suficientes para llenarte de elogios toda la noche -.

Rieron por lo bajo, debido a su sarcasmo.

La invitó a sentarse.

La cena transcurría con tranquilidad, la conversación era ágil y amena, la comida estaba deliciosa y presentada a la perfección.

\- ven - tendió una mano y la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

\- ¿Que pasa ?- Marinette preguntó suavemente.

Adrien colocó una mano alrededor de su cintura y con la otra tomó las de ella para ponerlas alrededor de su cuello en posición de baile. Comenzó a ladearse de un lado a otro para que ella lo siguiera.

\- Nisiquiera hay música - esbozó una sonrisa ante la acción.

\- No es necesario oir musica, cuándo tienes alguien que llena tu alma de tiernas melodías con su sonrisa - dijo en respuesta.

La alejó un poco para verla a los ojos era cómo si sus labios lo llamarán con desesperación. La besó, al principio fue un beso tierno, pero a medida que sentían la calidez del otro el beso se torno en algo más apasionado, adictivo y pecaminoso.

Sus labios eran suaves y tibios contra los suyos, de nuevo se alejó lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos, necesitaba saber si ella se sentía bien con eso o su arrebato de deseo lo había hecho perder su confianza. Ella tembló al sentir la necesidad de otro beso, de estar más cerca; volvió a enrredar sus brazos alredor de su cuello y sus labios se fundieron en un segundo su respuesta. Cayeron sobre la alfombra que cubre el piso de madera bajo suyo, rieron al ver que habían perdido el equilibro por sus travesuras.

\- Quédate conmigo Marinette - puso uno de los mechones detrás de su oreja.

\- Lo haré, no creo que sea conveniente viajar a esta hora de regresó a casa - acaricio su mejilla.

\- No me refería a esta noche, porque es obvio que no te dejare ir, lo que quiero es que te quedes conmigo para siempre -.

Ella confirmó lo anterior asintiendo y luego acomodando su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico.

\- ¿Nos quedaremos aquí ?- preguntó ella.

\- si - afirmó.

\- ¿No te preocupa que nos quedemos dormidos y suba la marea? - inquirió.

\- Estoy dipuesto a remar por el mar entero hasta encontrarte -.

\- Tus bromas son malas - dijo divertida.

\- creó que no sólo perdiste tu peinado si no también tu sentido del humor- respondió señalando hacia su despeinado cabello.

\- ¡oye!,¿ por que no me lo habías dicho? - reclamó.

\- ¿Te ayudo ?- tomó el pasador que aún sostenía una parte de su cabello y lo quitó.

Aprovechó está acción para besarla de nuevo y se quedaron un rato más mirándose. Contemplaron la brillante luna reflejarse en el mar, se acercaron a la barandilla para observar mejor el movimiento de las olas ,diciendo con un abrazo lo que con palabras no se puede expresar.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

 _ **Notas:**_  
 _ *** yo me imagino a los personajes ya con una edad como de 20, pero no quise especificar porque me pareció innecesario y además ustedes pueden imaginarselos de la edad que quieran.**_

 _ *** Le touquet, es un municipio de la ciudad de París dónde se encuentra la playa más cercana. La razón por la que mencioné que sería un largo viaje es porque de París allá en auto el viaje tarda dos horas para mí es un largo viaje. No sé ustedes LOL.**_

 _ *** Espero no haber hecho a la madre de adrien muy Oc ya que no sabemos mucho de ella pero por su rostro y lo que adrien ha dicho me parece que podría ser alguien muy alegre y amable**_

 _ *** El nombre Charlotte fue una sugerencia de MajoPatashify , la verdad me encantó ese nombre y creo que le queda muy bien a la madre de Adrien .**_

 _ **Primero que nada, quiero ofrecer una enorme disculpa porque prácticamente les mentí, dije que iba a subir el capítulo ese mismo día más tarde, pero lo que sucede es que tuve muchos problemas para subirlo en fanfiction no me dejaba subir el documento, no sé porqué.**_

 _ **Y después decidí borrarlo porque sólo me aparecían letra sin sentido y redirecciónales, luego me di cuenta de que tampoco tenía el archivo en mi tablet, así que tuve que reescribir toda el capítulo. Lo bueno es que el diccionario reconocía las palabras que había utilizado y se me hizo un poco más fácil y bueno ya hasta hoy pude subirla.**_

 _ **Espero que lo disfruten mucho yo disfruté mucho escribiendola ( dos veced O_o) Les agradezco a todos por sus comentarios, sus favs y follows.**_

 _ **Y nada nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **Nenita Agreste: Gracias por tu comentario y por seguir mis historias No tengo idea de qué pasó Pero lo bueno es que ya se solucionó según yo.**_

 _ **Rvmasha: Gracias por tu comentario Qué bueno que te haya gustado Perdón por hacerlos esperar tanto pero como ya expliqué tuve algunos problemillas Espero que me sigas acompañando en este historia, saludos.**_

 _ **Alice: gracias, espero que este capítulo también te guste.**_

Cualquier duda que tenga sobre el capítulo pueden mandar mensaje privado o dejarlo en los comentarios.


	3. SI

**Capitulo 3**

SI

-¡Maldita sea, maldita sea! ¡es mi fin!-  
Cada ráfaga de viento arrastraba un torrente de palabras malsonantes que escandalizaban cada arista de la habitación.

El chico rubio se arrastraba por la suave alfombra de su habitación; palpaba la misma desesperadamente al tiempo que giraba la cabeza para todas partes, presurosamente, su mirada se clavó en la base de un pequeño sesto de basura que poseía un lugar bajo su mesita de trabajo, se lanzó victorioso guiado por un brilló plateado reluciente y lo tomó.

-¡Lo tengo! -gritó, manteniendo el objeto en alto en señal de victoria.

-¿Lo encontraste ? - preguntó plagg.

\- Si - suspiró aliviado - pensé que lo había perdido.

\- Ten más cuidado la próxima vez chico.

\- No habrá proxima vez , almenos no en algo tan importante como esto - Sonrió y se sentó frente al televisor , indicándole a plagg con un gesto que hiciera lo mismo.

\- Y... - vaciló - ¿ ya estás listo ? - inquirió el kwami.

\- Hace algunos meses seguramente hubiese dicho que no o estaría inseguro, pero ahora estoy más resuelto que nunca - dijo.

El pequeño soltó un suspiro.

\- Supongo entonces, que no me queda más remedio que apoyarte, ¿ cierto ? - Le sonrió.

\- Gracias amigo - esbozó una sonrisa mientras con su dedo índice acariciaba la cabeza de su kwami.

\- Gracias hacen los changos, yo quiero mi queso, no un agradecimiento ¡ me prometiste queso ! - exclamó levantándose en el aire.

Adrien rodó los ojos.

\- Bien, me alegra saber que algunas cosas no cambiarán - sonrió y concedió a este su petición.

\- Creo que en vez de criticarme deberías ir , y, arreglar "la cosa" - dijo en un guiño.

\- ¿ " la cosa " ? ¡ CIERTO LA COSA ! - se levantó de golpe y tomó su móvil con desesperación - perdí tanto tiempo buscando esto, que olvide que tenía la cita en cinco minutos, jamás llegaré a tiempo.

\- ju ju - llamó con un gesto - hola ¿y yo?, no pinto nada.

\- Cierto, me alegra que el maestro nos permitiera quedarnos con nuestro Miraculous, Plagg trasformame - Salió de su casa ahora transformado a gran velocidad y su figura se perdió entre los edificios de la gran ciudad.

En el hogar Dupain Cheng , la azabache mantenía una amena conversación con su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Estas nerviosa por lo de esta noche? - preguntó Alya.

\- Mmm no , ya hemos salido otras veces esto es sólo una cena - respondió

\- Una cena de aniversario - insinuó coqueta.

\- Si, pero no va a pasar nada - dijo mientras le daba un empujoncito en señal de reproche.

\- ¿A, no?, entonces porque cenaran en el Hôtel Plaza Athénée Paris.

\- Bueno, el quizo y ya - dijo - auque... lo estuve pensando y podría ser por nuestra pelea del año pasado.

Flash back

\- ¿ Entonces no podrás estar aquí el viernes? -.

\- Lo siento princesa hice todo lo que pude -.

\- ¡Pero lo teníamos todo planeado incluso nuestros amigos vendrían! -.

\- Lo se p... -.

\- Ahora que voy a decirles, Alya y Nino volaron desde lejos para venir, incluso cancelaron sus planes de adelantar materias este verano, solo para estar con nosotros -.

\- diles la verdad, que los vuelos de Chicago a París se cancelaron por el mal clima -.

\- Pero no es la primera vez, Adrien, hace dos meses me hiciste ir hasta Milán para pasar San Valentín, te espere tres horas jamás llegaste y ¿porque? Por que según tu no pudiste rechazar la invitación del fotógrafo a cenar con el equipo -.

\- No es lo que tu...-.

\- Y yo, y mis sentimientos, y mi tiempo ¿ no importan ? -.

\- Claro que si, ese día llegue, te lleve un ramo de rosas, chocolates y cenamos en el mejor restaurante de Milán -.

\- Y por eso estoy agradecida, pero no es el punto, el punto es que...-.

\- El punto es que no quieres entenderme -.

\- últimamente es imposible hablar contigo, no me sorprenderia que dentro de poco tenga que hacer una cita solo para hablarte - .

\- Ya-te-dije, no es cosa mia, que se supone que haga, arreglar el clima - .

\- Sabes que, olvidalo, entiendo, yo, hablaré con los demás les diré que no pudiste venir a nuestro aniversario por que tu vuelo se " canceló "- .

\- con lo de, se " canceló", quieres decir que ¿crees que estoy mintiendo ?.

\- No, pero, si eso creiste, debió ser por algo -.

\- Lo dice la chica, que vivió por años viéndome sufrir por un amor que crei imposible, rechazandome como ladybug y luego escuchando las historias que ya conocía perfectamente como Marinette -.

\- Sabes que no podía revelar mi entidad, además siempre te fui sincera. En todo caso, esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que estábamos hablando.

\- No es como si estuviéramos casados, sólo es un aniversario más, ya habrá otros -.

\- Tienes razón nuestro aniversario número cuatro es sólo otro más y quiza el último -.

\- No , ¿que?, Espera yo no quise decir..-.

\- Sabes Adrien algunas cosas no puedes comprarlas con detalles costosos y cenas elegantes -.

\- Mari , yo..-.

Fin del flash back

\- Y le colgaste ¿no? - arrugó los labios.

\- Si... se que fue tonto pero estaba muy molesta... y luego lo de lila - dijo tomando la cara entre tus manos.

\- Bueno bueno, Lo importante es que eso ya pasó y lo arreglaron todo - dijo sobando su espalda con cariño - ¡ oye !, por que no me acompañas al centro comercial, necesito comprar un vestido, Nino y yo saldremos a cenar hoy, no en un lugar tan lujoso como el Santo domingo, pero, almenos estaremos juntos.

\- Claro - le sonrió - porque no vienen con nosotros estoy segura de que a Adrien le gustará que nos acompañen.

\- Gracias Marinette pero ya tenemos planes ¿entiendes ? - guiño con picardía.

\- OH, ya veo - río por lo bajo

Partieron las dos hacia el centro comercial, donde pasaron la tarde llenas de risas, actividades y tiendas por visitar.  
Al salir Marinette y Alya se sentaron juntas, en unos escalones no muy lejos de la entrada, protegiendo sus caras sonrientes, del resplandor del sol con sus manos, aguardaron por el taxi que las recogería y llevaría a sus respectivos hogares. Ya en el vehículo descansaron de largo día que habían tenido satisfechas por todas las compras. El viaje fue breve y muy tranquilo, ambas estaban sumamente cansadas asi que no hicieron más despedirse al llegar a la panaderia Dupain-Cheng.

Marinette se tomó algunos minutos para reposar, puesto que tendría que salir con Adrien en unas horas.

Delante del espejo la chica Franco China contemplaba su rostro y atuendo detenidamente, a fin de asegurarse de que todo en ella luciera perfecto para la noche, acomodo por última vez su cabello que esta vez había peinado en rizos, tomó su bolso el cual había escogido en estilo de sobre y salió de su cuarto.

Para su sorpresa al encontrarse con su madre esta lucía igual e incluso mejor arreglada que ella, lo que le causó aún más impacto fue ver a su padre aparecer con un traje a juego con el vestido de su madre.

\- ¡Mamá, Papá! Que elegantes se ven, ¿ van a salir ?.

\- Si cariño saldremos como en mucho tiempo no lo hacemos - dijo Sabine tomando el brazo de Tom.

\- Ya que tú saldrás, no vimos ningún problema en salir nosotros también, además, el hecho de que ya no seamos tan jóvenes, no significa que ya no nos gusta divertirnos - agregó Tom finalizando con unos pasos de baile.

Marinette río y los abrazo a ambos.

\- Genial, diviértanse, los amo - los acompañó hasta la puerta y se despidió de ellos.

Pasado los minutos Adrien llegó por Marinette, ella Jamás había ido a ese hotel así que no estaba muy atenta al camino, cuando llegaron Adrien tuvo que despertarla de sus vagos pensamientos, sosteniendo su mano y dándole un caballeroso beso.

\- Ya llegamos mi lady .

Bajaron del auto y entraron al establecimiento.

Se detuvo detuvo en seco para admirar la amplia y verde jardinera situada ante ellos, las violetas, los tréboles y  
los geranios silvestres, así como otras especies de plantas, adornaban el hotel de una forma única y magistral.

-¡Es precioso! -exclamó Marinette , apartándose un rizo que le cubría los ojos- Oh, yo... - Marinette se quedó mirando el atractivo y alegre semblante de Adrien y se ruborizó- No creo que sea lo más apropiado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Porque no? Pasa algo malo mi lady - inquirió preocupado ante la timidez de ella.

\- Es solo que tengo miedo de no merecer todo esto - respondió cabizbaja .

Adrien sonrió y rápidamente le ofreció el codo para entrar.

\- Claro que lo mereces, esto y más. Eres la única persona a la que amo, la única que me hace feliz, la que me da razón para vivir. ¿ Podrías merecerte menos ?.

La voz de Adrien se tornó más grave al decir esto, lo que a ella le resultó sumamente sexy y conmovedora. Por ello no pudo generar respuesta ante tal gesto de caballerosidad y romanticismo en las palabras de su novio.

Ya tenían una reservación en el lugar el mesero los Atendió y llevó hacia su mesa.

Esta , se ubicaba en el centro de todas las demás, se podía apreciar la vasta vegetación desglosandose por las amplias paredes, los cubre manteles rojos sobre blanco perla, en perfecta combinación con el azul índigo de la noche, y las cálidas velas que adornaban las esquinas realzando a la perfección el lugar designado para los comensales.

\- Que curioso, todos están en parejas - rió - ¿sabes? , Nino y Alya, mamá y papá, ellos también salieron a divertirse.

\- Eso es bueno, la noche es hermosa - dijo tomando la mano de su pareja.

Los meseros trajeron platillos y champagne, sirvieron a la pareja y se retiraron.

\- Brindemos - sugirió Adrien.

\- Por un año más a tu lado - dijo Marinette

\- Y por toda una vida juntos - agregó Adrien.

De pronto lo más raro que alguien podría presenciar en su vida ocurrió a su alrededor. Uno de los jóvenes, situado en una mesa a su izquierda, comenzó a cantar en voz alta aparentemente dedicando la canción a su pareja .

 _Eres alguien, admirable,_  
 _Porque eres como todo un reflejo_  
 _Brillando de lejos, tú reflejas lo que ahora soy_

A su vez la chica frente a él le seguía  
en canción.

 _Si te sientes, algo triste,_  
 _Y la luz no me deje ver_  
 _Hoy quiero decirte; que yo siempre ahí estaré_

Ocurrió lo mismo con las otras parejas en las mesas siguientes.

El canto seguía y a nadie parecía extrañarles , al contrario parecía que cada que una pareja terminaba otra continuaba como si se tratase de una reacción en cadena o el efecto dominó .

 _Porque no importa el lugar con tu alma y mi amor_  
 _Llegaremos al cielo tocando el sol_  
 _Solo te digo que sepas que aquí siempre estoy_  
 _Solo ten el valor_

 _No quiero perderte no_  
 _Porque tú eres la otra parte que hay en mí_  
 _Lo que faltaba en mi corazón_  
 _Ahora está lleno de ti_

 _Enséñame como luchar_  
 _Para poder decir que fue fácil_  
 _Llegar a tu lado porque sé que en verdad_  
 _Haz estado junto a mí_

 _Igual que un reflejo_  
 _Como un espejo mirándome_  
 _No hay nada sin mi reflejo_  
 _Sin ti no sé lo que pueda hacer_

 _Es claro mi juramento_  
 _Que seremos uno solo y por siempre_  
 _Igual que un reflejo_  
 _Como un espejo mirándome, reflejándome_

Marinette quien miraba Adrien con confusión y risas no puedo evitar voltear a mirarlos mientras cantaban.

\- Que bien cantan - rió - y... ¿ porque cantan?.

Adrien se encogió de hombros y observó.

Marinette asumió que se trataba de una broma o de algun tipo de acto musical del hotel.

Marinette de nuevo giró dejando a un lado el espectáculo para ver la reacción de Adrien ante un acto tan curioso.

Pero este ya no se encontraba en el lugar.

Ella lo buscó con la mirada pero no logró dar con el. Se levantó con la intención de ir al tocador puesto que empezaba a sentirse incómoda ella sola entre tanta algarabía.

Al levantarse, se quedó inerte, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Detrás de ella, la voz del chico entonando la misma canción con el resto de las personas en el restaurante del hotel.

 _Eres alguien tan original,_  
 _Tan sublime, cuando muestras quien eres_  
 _Y es que solo puedo ver tus ojos llenos de verdad_

 _No podría, ni sabría, que hacer sin tu reflejo a mi lado_  
 _Y si pudiera, estaría siempre junto a ti_

 _Porque no importa el lugar con tu alma y mi amor_  
 _Llegaremos al cielo tocando el sol_  
 _Solo te digo que sepas que aquí siempre estoy_  
 _Solo ten el valor_

Por instinto dio un par de pasos atrás, se encontraba completamente sonrojada, no sabía si reír, llorar o salir corriendo.

Jamás había escuchado cantar a Adrien, pero la voz del chico era lo suficientemente dulce, como para hacer remover en ella, todos los sentimientos que se pueden en una persona.

La cara sonriente de adrien, se posó en la de la chica pegando su frente a la de ella y retirándose lentamente tomandola de la mano como un gesto para que se colocará más cerca de él y pudiera cantarle.

El resto de los comensales quienes parecían ser los cómplices de todo, interpretaban en orfeón el resto de la letra, mirando y dirigiendo sus manos danzantes hacia Marinette.

Abandonaron sus sillas con aplausos y chasquidos, como único instrumento para acompañar la voz, logrando asi, un ritmo a capela totalmente hermoso.

Se colocaron en posición de coro, balanceando sus cuerpos al ritmo de sus manos, a la vez que marinette divisaba a sus padres, los padres de Adrien, algunos de sus amigos entrar al restaurante y colocarse con el resto de las personas.

 _Coro:_  
 _No quiero perderte no_  
 _Porque tú eres la otra parte que hay en mí_  
 _Lo que faltaba en mi corazón_  
 _Ahora está lleno de ti_  
 _Enséñame como luchar_  
 _Para poder decir que fue fácil_  
 _Llegar a tu lado porque sé que en verdad_  
 _Haz estado junto a mí_  
 _Igual que un reflejo_  
 _Como un espejo mirándome_  
 _No hay nada sin mi reflejo_  
 _Sin ti no sé lo que pueda hacer_  
 _Es claro mi juramento_  
 _Que seremos uno solo y por siempre_  
 _Igual que un reflejo_  
 _Como un espejo mirándome, reflejándome_

 _Coro_

 _Es historia todo el ayer ¡ouh!_  
 _El mañana un misterio es ¡ouh!_  
 _Mantente solo mirándome_  
 _Solo mírame_  
 _Baby, solo mírame_

 _Coro:_  
 _No quiero perderte no_  
 _Porque tú eres la otra parte que hay en mí_  
 _Lo que faltaba en mi corazón_  
 _Ahora está lleno de ti_  
 _Enséñame como luchar_  
 _Para poder decir que fue fácil_  
 _Llegar a tu lado porque sé que en verdad_  
 _Haz estado junto a mí_  
 _Igual que un reflejo_  
 _Como un espejo mirándome_  
 _No hay nada sin mi reflejo_  
 _Sin ti no sé lo que pueda hacer_  
 _Es claro mi juramento_  
 _Que seremos uno solo y por siempre_  
 _Igual que un reflejo_  
 _Como un espejo mirándome, reflejándome_  
 _Es claro mi juramento_  
 _Que seremos uno solo y por siempre_  
 _Igual que un reflejo_  
 _Como un espejo mirándome, reflejándome_

Sus piernas flaqueaban, sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas, el corazón le latía a mil por hora, tenía las manos completamente entumecidas y la boca semiabierta, Incluso le había cedido pasó a algunas cuántas lágrimas.

Marinette no se creía del todo lo que estaba pasando. Aún no lo entendía, pero sabía que lo habían planeado para ella.

Segundos antes de que la canción terminara, Adrien se inclinó ante Marinette .Ya se podía imaginar lo significaba. Sacó una cajita forrada en terciopelo y de ella un reluciente añillo.

\- Marinette Dupain-Cheng, sería para ni un gran honor y una bendición que aceptaras ser mi esposa , así que te lo preguntaré, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Todos aguardaban en silencio la respuesta de la chica.

Con lágrimas en los ojos y sus manos cubriendo sus labios, dio respuesta.

\- Si , claro que si Adrien.

\- Te amo, te amo mucho, demasiado Marinette, - la abrazó - ¡ Amigos dijo que si ! - exclamó hacia la multitud que los miraba expectantes.

\- También te amo, gracias por organizar todo esto para mí - dijo inclinandose para besarlo.

\- Gracias a ti por aceptar - rió emocionado , tomándole en brazos y elevándola en el aire - ¡ Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias mi princesa ! , prometo que voy a hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo.

\- Pero si ya lo soy. - Unieron sus frentes y se besaron.

Permanecieron al resto de la noche en compañía de sus familiares y amigos quienes entre risas y sarcasmos contaban Como había sido el plan de Adrien y cómo había participado cada uno en el.

Agradecieron a los cantantes que habían hecho un doble papel esa noche también como actores, felicitándoles por su gran contribución a esa maravillosa noche y ellos a su vez a la pareja por su compromiso.

Todos estaban felices, sumamente felices sobre todo Marinette y Adrien. No hay mejor regalo que el que tu amor sea recíproco.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

 _ **Gracias a todos los que comentaron, ae quienes dejaron sus favs y followss ustedes son mi inspiración disculpen la mala calidad de este capítulo pero me dio influenza por no vacunarme, chicos vacunense eso es horroroso crei que moriría pero aquí estoy.**_

 _ **Prometo mejorar el próximo capítulo y ya empezar con la trama principal.**_

 _ **También disculpas por no responder a sus reviews pero aún sigo recuperandome.**_

 _ **Le dedico este capítulo a Mica quien a estado muy al pendiente de todos mis fics muchas gracias por tu apoyo y lindas palabras. Pronto responderé tu comentario.**_

 **Esta canción pertenece a Justin Timberlake a su vez la adaptación al español pertenece a Kevin y Karla**  
 **Dime qué les pareció la canción A mí me encanta creo que es muy hermosa y romántica pueden escucharla mientras leen si gustan.**


	4. Consumando nuestro amor

**Holi**

 **Advertencia: este capítulo contiene lemon. Iniciará Cuando vean esta señal 《《《** **.**

 **Consumando nuestro amor.**

El día más feliz de la vida para cualquier mujer, por fin había llegado, era la boda, Marinette estaba emocionada, se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo completo mientras que su madre y la señora Agreste le acomodaban el peinado, el velo y el vestido de bodas.

A pesar de su emoción también sentía gran nerviosismo en pocas horas se casaría con el hombre de sus sueños, y estaría diciendo sus votos frente a cientos de invitados.

\- Me pregunto ¿Cómo se estará sintiendo él ?, espero que no se vaya a arrepentir - rió

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? Niña -preguntó muy tranquila Alya entrando por la puerta.

-Bien, creo - respondió tímidamente.

-¿Nerviosa?-preguntó Charlotte mientras le veía a través del espejo, marinette asintió.

\- Mari tranquila , todo estará bien cariño - dijo Sabine acariciando suavemente brazo de su hija tratando de transmitirle tranquilidad.

\- Gracias mamá, eso espero - esbozó una sonrisa.

\- Listo, ya quedó - dijo Charlotte levantándose de la posición en la que se encontraba, arreglando la parte de abajo del vestido.

\- Me veo... me gusta, gracias Charlotte.

\- Vamos dilo te vez hermosa, la diseñadora hizo un gran trabajo con tu cuerpo y el estilo del vestido,¿ Me pregunto quién habrá sido? - inquirió con falsa modestia.

Marinette daba pequeñas vueltas mirando el delicado vestido de perlas y canutillos cosidos a mano con encaje francés que adornaba su cuerpo resaltando cada una de sus curvas

\- Es, es hermoso , y me veo hermosa - algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

\- Amiga, si Adrien no llora o se desmaya cuando te vea entonces no es humano.

\- Estoy segura que a Adrien le encantara cómo te ves, cariño luces preciosa, eres como un ángel- dijo Sabine entre sollozos.

\- Mamá no llores, me vas a hacer llorar .

\- Ya todos estamos llorando - rió Alya apenada.

\- Bueno, ya basta de lloriqueos, se nos arruina el maquillaje - protestó - este es un día feliz, mejor hay que darnos un abrazo grupal.

-¡ Abrazo grupal ! - exclamaron todas al unísono.

En una habitación conjunta en la Mansión Agreste se encontraba el novio con su mejor amigo y su kwami preparándose para el gran día se acomodaba la corbata Cómo sigue el mayor rompecabezas de la vida se tratase mientras los nervios le carcomían.

\- Me pregunto ¿Cómo estará Mari ?, seguro luce hermosa, con el hermoso vestido blanco - suspiró.

-¿Qué pasa viejo?-preguntó su amigo mientras ponía su pesada mano sobre el hombro del chico.

-Si… ¿Por qué suspiras?-preguntó el Kwami mientras se sentaba en los cabellos de chico.

-No es nada…solo es…ni siquiera sé el por qué suspiro- dijo mientras se sentaba en él sofá

-Viejo… ¿estas nervioso ? - preguntó Nino, lo mire por un segundo y asintió.

-Eso es normal, todos los hombres se sienten nerviosos cuando contraen nupcias- dijo Gabriel entrando abruptamente en la habitación.

\- Padre, ¿Tú sentiste nervios cuando te ibas a casar?- preguntó atónito.

-Claro… pensé que mi amada Charlotte me dejaría plantado en el altar porque debió encontrar a alguien mejor que yo, o… se dio cuenta de algo respecto a mi persona y ya no querría casarse conmigo, o… no se sentía preparada para casarse - los jóvenes lo miraban estupefactos por la sensibilidad que había poseído a Gabriel - sobre todo después de que Donoban Augier irrumpiera como psicópata en nuestra casa, el día de la fiesta de compromiso, argumentando que tenía más dinero y el maldito me...- detuvo en seco su relato, al darse cuenta de qué había hablado demás y estaba emocionandose demasiado.

-Padre - alcanzó a decir Adrien antes de ser interrumpido por plagg.

\- ¡ Valla !, hasta el gran Gabriel Agreste , alias el malote Hawk Moth, ha sentido miedo eh, ¿ qué más aprenderemos hoy? - dijo con sarcasmo

Ambos Agreste lo miraron con desaprobación y Reproches haciendo un leve puchero.

\- ¿¡ Qué !?.

-Te imaginas que una de esas cosas pasara con tu matrimonio, te imaginas que el amor de tu vida, te dejará plantado sin saber cual fue el motivo de su plantamiento y te quedarás solo y triste sin querer mostrar la cara al mundo -dijo su amigo mientras con las manos se imaginaba lo que me podría pasar.

Lleno de pánico el rubio salió corriendo del lugar para dirigirse a la habitación de su amada.

Al ver la reacción de su adrien todo se quedaron impresionados por la forma tan veloz en la que abandonar la habitación se miraron mutuamente de forma extraña

-¿Y a Adrien qué le pasa? ¿Por qué salió así? -preguntó el moreno

-No lo sé chico , no lo sé -respondió él kwami.

\- Bien hecho, señor Lahiffe - dijo Gabriel de espaldas hacia el chico.

Adrien corrió desesperadamente por todos los pasillos de la mansión Agreste hasta llegar a la habitación de su amada, intento abrirla pero esta estaba cerrada con seguro, así que empezó a tocar desesperadamente.

-¿¡QUIEN DIABLOS ESTA TOCANDO ASI!? -preguntó Alya molesta.

-Yo… quiero hablar con Mari -dijo algo preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa ?, Adrien ¿esta todo bien?- inquirió Marinette en el mismo tono .

-Es algo importante , es sobre nuestra boda.

\- Tu madre ya está afuera con mis padres arreglando los últimos detalles no te preocupes - dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

-¡Adrien ! La estas asustando -dijo Alya furiosa

-¡QUIERO HABLAR CON ELLA! -grito él muy molesto

-Pues no se va a poder - contestó Tikki muy tranquila.

-¿Por qué?.

-Porque es de mala suerte ver a la novia con el vestido - exclamó Alya.

-No me importa, la quiero ver, le quiero preguntar algo, porfavor.

Adrien al pronunciar esas palabras se quedó en silencio. Las chicas se miraron al escuchar lo que acabo de decir.

Alya se acercó a Marinette y le susurro en el oído.

-Ve al baño, enciérrate y no salgas.

Ella asintió.

\- Un segundo...- canturreo la Catarina acercándose a la puerta.

Alya y Tikki al notar que ya se había encerrado en el baño abrieron la puerta y Adrien entro rápidamente a la habitación.

-¡Princesa ! -gritó desesperado.

-Aquí estoy, en el baño, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué me querías preguntar?.

-¿Qué haces allí adentro? -preguntó confundido

-Es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda -respondió , él al oír esto se sorprendió, sacudió su cabeza, se acercó a la puerta del baño y prosiguió.

-¿Aun te quieres casar conmigo?.

-Claro que sí… acaso… ¿tú no? - sus ojos se tornaron rojizos y empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

Sentía miedo, mucho miedo de que él la dejara precisamente el día en que se iban a casar.

Las chicas al escuchar esto se quedaron atónitas y se preguntaban del por qué la pregunta, pero al ver la cara de él mostraba en cierto modo duda, pero no la duda de que si él se quería casar o no, duda de que si ella se quería casar o no

-Claro que me quiero casar contigo -afirmó él

-entonces… ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? -dijo.

-Tengo miedo de que no sea muy bueno para ti… es que mi padre y luego Nino me dijo…- las palabras quedaron en el aire ya que Alya le interrumpió.

-¿Tomaste un consejo de Nino ?.

-Eh… Si…- respondió despacio - bueno no fue precisamente un consejo - rió apenado.

\- Adrien... no te preocupes todo saldrá bien,- dijo con voz dulce, estoy nerviosa, igual que tú, pero también estoy muy ansiosa porque nos casemos.

Ambos respiraron librándose de la pesada carga al compartirla.

-Te amo mi lady.

-Yo también te amo chaton y me casaría contigo mil veces o más si fuera necesario.

Al oír esto se retiró de la habitación dejando a sus amigas un poco conmovidas por lo sucedido. Marinette al sentir su ausencia salió del baño, miró a sus amigas y todas se sentaron en la cama en silencio.

\- Todo está listo ya puedes, salir...- dijo la señora Agreste en tono ascendente al darse cuenta de la posición de las chicas.

\- Pero qué pasa aquí donde está la energía, Mari cariño..., ¿ chicas que pasó? .

\- Nada, eso es sólo que estamos muy conmovidas por la ocasión pero ya todo está bien.

\- Todos nos sentimos muy contentos y conmovidos, pero ahora quiero ver sonrisas grandes, porque ya es hora...- Charlotte le entregó un hermoso ramo con flores silvestres.

Las mujeres salieron de la habitación y se colocaron en la salida que daba hacía el jardín de la Mansión Agreste.

La fiesta de la boda era una celebración del amor que marca esa nueva etapa de sus vidas. Para hacer que los recuerdos de ese día tan especial permanecieran en la memoria para siempre, la organización previa era la clave. Por ello la familia Agreste tiró la casa por la ventana con el vestido, los meseros , la decoración, y la familia Dupain Cheng por su parte, con el gran banquete, deliciosos bocadillo, el divino pastel y otros postres, que hicieron de la boda un verdadero evento de ensueño.

Todo en la boda había sido elección de la pareja. Claro con un poco del ojo artístico de la señora Charlotte. Marinette decidió que el jardín era un excelente lugar para celebrar con la sofistificación y buen gusto necesario en este momento especial. Adrien dio todo su consentimiento y apoyo a las decisiones de su futura esposa ya que como buen hombre, no sabía mucho de esas cosas .

La recepción había sido decorada con hermoso follaje y flores frescas de diversos colores, combinadas en armonía, las sillas y las mesas con mucha naturaleza para resaltar el concepto y la belleza del lugar. Sobre los manteles blancos y kaki metalizado , hermosos follajes y flores a modo de centros de mesa para resaltar la vibra bohemia de la locación.

Y por si el clima pudiese jugarles una mala pasada y empezar a llover, o que el sol pudiera ser abrasador a ciertas horas del día. Incluyeron una carpa en el mismo todo del tema, con un plisado desde el centro que se extendía a los Pilares de esta y se ataba con muchas flores a juego del resto del lugar.

Por fin, igual que en su primera cita, Adrien espera al final de un estrecho camino marmoleado, especialmente para el recorrido de la pareja las flores de diversos colores que adornaban el arco de bodas le hacían lucir una piel y unos ojos aún más brillantes de los que tenía.

Para Marinette el chico lucía como un verdadero sueño.

Su padre la besó en la frente y la entregó al hombre que ahora sería su esposo  
Adrien la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, y si no fuese porque sabía que arruinaría su maquillajes y lloraba seguramente ya lo estaré haciendo desde hace mucho.

-Adrien Agreste Beauchene ¿aceptas a Marinette como tú futura esposa?.

-Acepto.

-y tu Marinette Dupain Cheng ¿aceptas a este hombre como tu esposo?

-Acepto

-Y bajo el poder que se me ha concedido los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

Ambos se acercaron y se dieron un tierno beso, familiares y amigos aplaudieron alegremente al término del contacto de la pareja.

Finalizada las formalidades en las nupcias, procedieron a comenzar con la verdadera diversión.

El baile de los novios con los familiares dio inició con música instrumental interpretada por un pequeño conjunto dentro del evento.

Cerca de la pista se podía ver a Charlotte persuadiendo a Gabriel para seguir con la tradición y bailar con la novia y los familiares de ella. Los invitados miraban divertidos la escena.

A todos encantó el vals de los novios, reflejaban su amor en cada paso y cada pirueta que interpretaban.

Al llegar al final de la recepción los novios se despidieron de cuántos invitados pudieron y pidieron a sus respectivos padres que los despidieran del resto.

Por fin llegaría el momento que tanto bien estaba esperando estar solos en su propia casa. Al llegar Marinette se sorprendió al ver lo grande que era.

-Adrien, es hermosa.

-Sí, es nuestro hogar, cariño.

Al entrar estaba realmente sorprendida, era más hermosa de lo que se esperaba, aunque, ésta estuviera vacía.

-Sé que no es muy hermosa porque no he comprado muebles o decoraciones, pero estaba esperado a que tú los elijieras, ya que como sabrás soy bueno en esas cosas.

\- Bueno gracias por eso - soltó una risita - espero poder hacer un lugar acogedor para nosotros.

\- Oh, claro seguramente lo harás - dijo tomandola en brazos, llevándola hacia una de las puertas.

La habitación había sido preparada exclusivamente para esa ocasión especial.

《《《  
Adrien.

Tenía miedo...mucho miedo. No sabía como demonios empezar sin lastimarla ni herirla en lo más mínimo. Yo realmente la amaba, y haría mi mayor esfuerzo.

No era el mejor con los repertorios, pero hice lo que pude. Busqué rosas toda la tarde para derramar pétalos por toda la habitación.

Las sábanas eran de seda blanca, pero me volvía loco el solo hecho de pensar que el cuerpo desnudo de ella sería como porcelana o incluso más suave...La deseaba con todo mi ser.

\- Adrien, ¿tú hiciste ésto? - se dio media vuelta.

La luz de la habitación la iluminaba de una forma que hizo que cayera en una especie de hipnosis. Me sentí un bobo cuando ella pasó su mano bajo mi mentón y cerró mi boca.

-Ahh... no quisiera recibir todo el crédito, pero si , ¿ te gusta ?.

\- Claro que sí , Gracias - se puso de puntillas y alcanzó mi boca con sus labios.

Fue un roce sublime pero bastó para volverme loco.

Mis dos manos terminaron en su cintura, apegándola a mi cuerpo con apremio. Ella hechó su cabeza hacia atrás soltando el beso.

-Lo siento - bajé la cabeza, mientras soltaba su cintura.

Marinette puso su mano en mi mentón y levantó mi cabeza. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó nuevamente.

"Contrólate, contrólate" - me ordenaba a mi mismo.

Pero ella era mi perdición. Sus manos apretaban con fuerza mi rostro y me atreví a colocar mis manos nuevamente al rededor de su cintura.

Ella me encaminó a la cama.

Caímos sobre ella y los cientos de pétalos que había esparcido. Ninguno cayó sobre el otro, si no que quedamos de lado, fundidos en un apasionado beso.

Marinette detuvo el beso y me miró con una expresión que no supe definir...¿Miedo? ¿Ternura? ¿Nervio? ¿Amor?

Dirigió una mirada furtiva a mi camisa y al segundo su mano estaba en mi botón. Comenzó a desabrocharlos uno por uno, hasta dejarla abierta.

Pasó su mano por mis pectorales y descendió hasta mi abdómen. Arrugué la mano sobre la sábana, sin que ella lo notara.

Comenzó a sacarme el cinturón. Mi respiración se volvió un poco más acelerada. Una vez que mi cinturón estaba abierto, ella subió sus manos y sacó mi camisa, depositando suaves besos en mi pecho.

Tomé su mano y la guié al borde de la cama. Ella se paró y yo me senté en la orilla. La tomé de la cintura y la giré, teniendo acceso al cierre del vestido.

Lo bajé lentamente, admiraba su espalda a medida que el cierre me abría paso a la belleza que mis ojos no merecían.

El cierre llegaba hasta la parte baja de su espalda y cuando lo hizo, se lo sacó, dejándolo caer a sus pies. El vestido se parecía en algo a mi en ese sentido...

Se sacó los zapatos de taco y se dio la media vuelta. Y fue en ese preciso momento en el que perdí toda mi identidad y cordura.

Ella era la cosa más hermosa que mis ojos habían visto jamás. Su sostén de encaje blanco me llamaba a ser sacado y descubrir el cielo mismo. Su cintura curvilínea jugaba con mis emociones, terminando en unas caderas que eran seguramente mi destino final.

Sus piernas, dos pilares que sostenían el templo de la belleza misma, eran perfectas y largas...

\- Adrien - llamó, sus mejillas estaban completamente enrojecidas, parecía un ángel.

\- No tengas miedo.

La tomé de la cintura y la subí a la cama. La deposité suavemente sobre la almohada... Marinette se mordió el labio...¿Pero qué quería ésta mujer? Ya me había vuelto loco... No necesitaba hacer nada más, como esas mordidas repentinas...

-¿Estás bien?... Pareces un poco nervioso. - Al fin lo notó.

-Lo estoy. - confesé.

-¿Es tu primera vez o qué? - dijo en tono irónico.

-Bueno.. técnicamente si.

Me miró extrañada, como si no creyese mis palabras.  
Una amplia sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro, y sus ojos azules me miraron con ternura.

Acerqué mi rostro al de ella y junté nuestros labios. Nuestras bocas se unieron en un beso insistente...

Me coloqué cuidadosamente sobre ella y me abrazó con sus piernas, dando inicio a la primera de las mejores noches de mi existencia.

Marinette.

El beso fue haciéndose intenso mientras mis piernas ejercían presión sobre Adrien . Su boca se deslizó por mi mentón, bajando suavemente hasta llegar a mi cuello.

Sentí como si jugaba con mi autocontrol. Es cierto, sus besos me volvían loca, haciendo que miles de mariposas se posaran en mi estómago, pero ahora era distinto. Era un calor sobrenatural, y él lo sintió también.

Su boca siguió descendiendo hasta llegar a mi busto, bajando por la línea hasta mi ombligo. Besó incesante mi estómago haciendo que mi espalda se arqueara, mientras mis manos iban directo a su cabello.

Me senté en la cama y él me miró con un fuego increíble en sus ojos. Era mutuo. Sentíamos una pasión desbordada mezclada por el amor que nos embriagaba. Sin duda él era el hombre de mi vida... el único.

Moví mis brazos hacia atrás y desabroché mi sostén, deslizándolo por mis brazos. Adrien una vez más puso esa cara de hipnotizado, así que tuve que intervenir. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y me acerqué a centímetros de su boca.  
Me recosté sobre la almohada blanca, acompañada por su beso cálido. Otra vez ese calor...

Su lengua jugaba con la mía explorando y grabando en su memoria cada centímetro. Sentía unas ganas locas de hacerlo ya, de rogarle que me hiciera suya en ese mismo momento, pero era muy apresurado... Era nuestra primera vez y debía ser especial.

Bajé mis manos hasta llegar a su pantalón y me deshice fácilmente de su botón. Bajé su cierre y levantó su cadera para poder sacarse el pantalón con facilidad. Me reí al ver sus pies luchando por sacarlos completamente, en una pelea en que parecía no iba a ganar él.

-¿Nervioso aún? - me reí por lo bajo.

Su extraña expresión pasó a ser una sonrisa como aquellas que tanto amaba. Los hoyuelos de su rostro hacían que pareciera un niño juguetón...

Llevé mis brazos al rededor de su cuello y él colocó sus manos en mi espalda, recostándose sobre mí.

Mi cuerpo lo necesitaba... Quería sentirlo dentro de mí, para poder empezar una nueva etapa, en donde solo él era el dueño de mi cuerpo.

-Te amo Adrien - susurré en su boca.

-Te amo Marinette . Te amo demasiado - sus ojos me miraron intensamente, casi de una forma en que te podías perder en ellos.

Tomó mis pechos en sus grandes manos, mientras su lengua se enrroscaba en mis pezones . Los besó como si se fuese a acabar el mundo, haciéndome arquear la espalda. Levantó su cabeza y miró la ropa interior que me quedaba, o más bien, sobraba.

Me miró preguntando con la mirada si podía...Amaba como se preocupaba de cada detalle.

Asentí...

Sus manos tomaron mis bragas y levanté mi pelvis para que pudiera sacarlo. Lo fue deslizando por mis muslos hasta que los sacó completamente de mis piernas. Se devolvió besando mi pie, mi rodilla, mis muslos, mi vientre, mi pecho...

Bajó una de sus manos y comenzó a sacarse la ropa interior. No sabía exactamente que iba a sentir... ¿Me dolería?.

Abrí mis piernas y él se posó lentamente sobre mí. Pude sentirlo vacilar antes de de entrar.

-Confío en ti - Lo abracé uniendo nuestras caderas al fin.

Tres cosas pasaron en ese momento... Adrien escondió su cabeza en mi cuello, gruñendo y soltando su tibio aliento haciendo mi piel estremecerse.

Nuestros cuerpos se apegaron hasta formar una sola persona... Como si mi columna hubiera ejercido una presión propia para que se juntara con el cuerpo de él.

Y lo tercero, y más maravilloso. Al fin nos habíamos unido como uno solo. Senti dolor mucho dolor sin embargo sus caricias me calmaban.

Sentí como algo dentro de mí se razgaba.

\- Adrien...

Permaneció un rato sin moverse con la intención de que me acostumbrara a la sensación.

Su gruñido se transformó en una respiración un tanto agitada, hasta que sentí su labio tiritar sobre mi cuello.

-¿Estás bien? - susurró en mi oído.

\- Si - dije en un suspiro casi inaudible.

Sentía mucha vergüenza.

Sonrió aliviado y levantó su cabeza.

\- Eres hermosa... perfecta... te deseo tanto.

Sus palabras realmente me calmaron. Me hacía sentir exactamente como él me veía.

Entonces comenzó...

Apoyé mis manos en sus músculos muy bien marcados mientras sus manos estaban repartidas en mi espalda.

Se movió una vez... dos... tres veces. Hasta que solté un gruñido involuntario. A él pareció excitarlo más pues no dejó de mirarme con ese deseo candente.

Mis manos se deslizaron hasta su espalda y clavé mis uñas en él al sentir como las estocadas se hacían más fuertes.

La cama comenzó a moverse. La pared crujía producto de los golpes nada suaves.

La fuerza que Adrien ejercía en sus movimientos pélvicos era simplemente majestuosa. Podría estar con él así, todos los días, cada hora, cada minuto.

Apreté más mis piernas contra sus glúteos desnudos, pidiéndole más. Necesitaba que fuera más rápido...

Se percató y aceleró sus movimientos.

Nos miramos con fuego, con pasión, con amor. Estábamos llegando al final. Era una adicción hacerle el amor.

Pasó una de sus manos por la parte baja de mi espalda y aceleró mis movimientos, enseñándome.

Podíamos sentirlo, mi cuerpo lo pronosticaba. Y así fue...

Con un suspiro muy sonoro ambos sentimos el placer más exquisito, tanto que dolía, pero un dolor adictivo. Él dejó caer su cabeza nuevamente en mi cuello. Nuestra respiración estaba agitada.

\- Mari...

\- te amo...

Él salió de mí y se recostó a mi lado, mirando el techo también. Pude admirar su cuerpo desnudo, agitado luego de hacer el amor. Era la cosa más hermosa y escultural. Y lo mejor de todo... era mío.

Una sonrisa se fue posando en su hermoso rostro.

-!Wow! - soltó una carcajada.

-Lo se...

-¿Estás bien? - se puso de lado apoyando su cabeza con una de sus manos, mientras que la otra la pasó por sobre mi estómago.

Lo miré con ternura y pasé mi dedo índice por sus labios carnosos.

-Gracias... -le dije al fin.

Me puse de lado también mirando de frente al hombre que me había hecho olvidar todo los malos recuerdos. Que con sus caricias borró todo lo malo en mi vida. Mi compañero incondicional.

Adrien había sido para mí, el primero y el único. Me había entregado a él en todas las formas posibles. Ya nada me pertenecía... Mi corazón, mi alma, mis labios, mi cuerpo, mi ser... todo era de Adrien Agreste.

•

•  
•

 **Qué chafa capítulo lo se como todos los que hago, Pero en fin Espero seguir mejorando. Gracias a todos por leer.**

 **En cuanto al Lemon me inspiré en un one shot de escritora que dejó de escribir hace mucho tiempo, pero no es de este fandom me gustó mucho la idea de cómo plasmaba los sentimientos de los personajes, Aunque en esa historia no era ni una noche de bodas ni nada parecido xD. Como siempre díganme qué les pareció.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Nashi-san: gracias por tu apoyo Espero que esté capítulo de también te guste y con respecto a las telas y Cortes puedes googlearlas y ver las imágenes No sabría Cómo describirtelo xD.**

 **Kari Rd/mica : deseo cumplido como te habrás dado cuenta.**

 **Rvmasha: Gracias por seguir la historia espero que te hayan gustado los capítulos y pronto nos estaremos viendo en el siguiente - Saludos.**

 **Lu: gracias , si lees el capítulo Espero que te haya gustado y ojalá me sigas acompañando en este historia.**

 **Guest: Muchísimas gracias por tu observación ya está corregida la parte que menci** **Holi**

 **Advertencia: este capítulo contiene lemon. Iniciará Cuando vean esta señal 《《《** **.**

 **Consumando nuestro amor.**

El día más feliz de la vida para cualquier mujer, por fin había llegado, era la boda, Marinette estaba emocionada, se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo completo mientras que su madre y la señora Agreste le acomodaban el peinado, el velo y el vestido de bodas.

A pesar de su emoción también sentía gran nerviosismo en pocas horas se casaría con el hombre de sus sueños, y estaría diciendo sus votos frente a cientos de invitados.

\- Me pregunto ¿Cómo se estará sintiendo él ?, espero que no se vaya a arrepentir - rió

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? Niña -preguntó muy tranquila Alya entrando por la puerta.

-Bien, creo - respondió tímidamente.

-¿Nerviosa?-preguntó Charlotte mientras le veía a través del espejo, marinette asintió.

\- Mari tranquila , todo estará bien cariño - dijo Sabine acariciando suavemente brazo de su hija tratando de transmitirle tranquilidad.

\- Gracias mamá, eso espero - esbozó una sonrisa.

\- Listo, ya quedó - dijo Charlotte levantándose de la posición en la que se encontraba, arreglando la parte de abajo del vestido.

\- Me veo... me gusta, gracias Charlotte.

\- Vamos dilo te vez hermosa, la diseñadora hizo un gran trabajo con tu cuerpo y el estilo del vestido,¿ Me pregunto quién habrá sido? - inquirió con falsa modestia.

Marinette daba pequeñas vueltas mirando el delicado vestido de perlas y canutillos cosidos a mano con encaje francés que adornaba su cuerpo resaltando cada una de sus curvas

\- Es, es hermoso , y me veo hermosa - algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

\- Amiga, si Adrien no llora o se desmaya cuando te vea entonces no es humano.

\- Estoy segura que a Adrien le encantara cómo te ves, cariño luces preciosa, eres como un ángel- dijo Sabine entre sollozos.

\- Mamá no llores, me vas a hacer llorar .

\- Ya todos estamos llorando - rió Alya apenada.

\- Bueno, ya basta de lloriqueos, se nos arruina el maquillaje - protestó - este es un día feliz, mejor hay que darnos un abrazo grupal.

-¡ Abrazo grupal ! - exclamaron todas al unísono.

En una habitación conjunta en la Mansión Agreste se encontraba el novio con su mejor amigo y su kwami preparándose para el gran día se acomodaba la corbata Cómo sigue el mayor rompecabezas de la vida se tratase mientras los nervios le carcomían.

\- Me pregunto ¿Cómo estará Kori?, seguro luce hermosa, con el hermoso vestido blanco - suspiró.

-¿Qué pasa viejo?-preguntó su amigo mientras ponía su pesada mano sobre el hombro del chico.

-Si… ¿Por qué suspiras?-preguntó el Kwami mientras se sentaba en los cabellos de chico.

-No es nada…solo es…ni siquiera sé el por qué suspiro- dijo mientras se sentaba en él sofá

-Viejo… ¿estas nervioso ? - preguntó Nino, lo mire por un segundo y asintió.

-Eso es normal, todos los hombres se sienten nerviosos cuando contraen nupcias- dijo Gabriel entrando abruptamente en la habitación.

\- Padre, ¿Tú sentiste nervios cuando te ibas a casar?- preguntó atónito.

-Claro… pensé que mi amada Charlotte me dejaría plantado en el altar porque debió encontrar a alguien mejor que yo, o… se dio cuenta de algo respecto a mi persona y ya no querría casarse conmigo, o… no se sentía preparada para casarse - los jóvenes lo miraban estupefactos por la sensibilidad que había poseído a Gabriel - sobre todo después de que Donoban Augier irrumpiera como psicópata en nuestra casa, el día de la fiesta de compromiso, argumentando que tenía más dinero y el maldito me...- detuvo en seco su relato, al darse cuenta de qué había hablado demás y estaba emocionandose demasiado.

-Padre - alcanzó a decir Adrien antes de ser interrumpido por plagg.

\- ¡ Valla !, hasta el gran Gabriel Agreste , alias el malote Hawk Moth, ha sentido miedo eh, ¿ qué más aprenderemos hoy? - dijo con sarcasmo

Ambos Agreste lo miraron con desaprobación y Reproches haciendo un leve puchero.

\- ¿¡ Qué !?.

-Te imaginas que una de esas cosas pasara con tu matrimonio, te imaginas que el amor de tu vida, te dejará plantado sin saber cual fue el motivo de su plantamiento y te quedarás solo y triste sin querer mostrar la cara al mundo -dijo su amigo mientras con las manos se imaginaba lo que me podría pasar.

Lleno de pánico el rubio salió corriendo del lugar para dirigirse a la habitación de su amada.

Al ver la reacción de su adrien todo se quedaron impresionados por la forma tan veloz en la que abandonar la habitación se miraron mutuamente de forma extraña

-¿Y a Adrien qué le pasa? ¿Por qué salió así? -preguntó el moreno

-No lo sé chico , no lo sé -respondió él kwami.

\- Bien hecho, señor Lahiffe - dijo Gabriel de espaldas hacia el chico.

Adrien corrió desesperadamente por todos los pasillos de la mansión Agreste hasta llegar a la habitación de su amada, intento abrirla pero esta estaba cerrada con seguro, así que empezó a tocar desesperadamente.

-¿¡QUIEN DIABLOS ESTA TOCANDO ASI!? -preguntó Alya molesta.

-Yo… quiero hablar con Mari -dijo algo preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa ?, Adrien ¿esta todo bien?- inquirió Marinette en el mismo tono .

-Es algo importante , es sobre nuestra boda.

\- Tu madre ya está afuera con mis padres arreglando los últimos detalles no te preocupes - dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

-¡Adrien ! La estas asustando -dijo Alya furiosa

-¡QUIERO HABLAR CON ELLA! -grito él muy molesto

-Pues no se va a poder - contestó Tikki muy tranquila.

-¿Por qué?.

-Porque es de mala suerte ver a la novia con el vestido - exclamó Alya.

-No me importa, la quiero ver, le quiero preguntar algo, porfavor.

Adrien al pronunciar esas palabras se quedó en silencio. Las chicas se miraron al escuchar lo que acabo de decir.

Alya se acercó a Marinette y le susurro en el oído.

-Ve al baño, enciérrate y no salgas.

Ella asintió.

\- Un segundo...- canturreo la Catarina acercándose a la puerta.

Alya y Tikki al notar que ya se había encerrado en el baño abrieron la puerta y Adrien entro rápidamente a la habitación.

-¡Princesa ! -gritó desesperado.

-Aquí estoy, en el baño, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué me querías preguntar?.

-¿Qué haces allí adentro? -preguntó confundido

-Es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda -respondió , él al oír esto se sorprendió, sacudió su cabeza, se acercó a la puerta del baño y prosiguió.

-¿Aun te quieres casar conmigo?.

-Claro que sí… acaso… ¿tú no? - sus ojos se tornaron rojizos y empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

Sentía miedo, mucho miedo de que él la dejara precisamente el día en que se iban a casar.

Las chicas al escuchar esto se quedaron atónitas y se preguntaban del por qué la pregunta, pero al ver la cara de él mostraba en cierto modo duda, pero no la duda de que si él se quería casar o no, duda de que si ella se quería casar o no

-Claro que me quiero casar contigo -afirmó él

-entonces… ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? -dijo.

-Tengo miedo de que no sea muy bueno para ti… es que mi padre y luego Nino me dijo…- las palabras quedaron en el aire ya que Alya le interrumpió.

-¿Tomaste un consejo de Nino ?.

-Eh… Si…- respondió despacio - bueno no fue precisamente un consejo - rió apenado.

\- Adrien... no te preocupes todo saldrá bien,- dijo con voz dulce, estoy nerviosa, igual que tú, pero también estoy muy ansiosa porque nos casemos.

Ambos respiraron librándose de la pesada carga al compartirla.

-Te amo mi lady.

-Yo también te amo chaton y me casaría contigo mil veces o más si fuera necesario.

Al oír esto se retiró de la habitación dejando a sus amigas un poco conmovidas por lo sucedido. Marinette al sentir su ausencia salió del baño, miró a sus amigas y todas se sentaron en la cama en silencio.

\- Todo está listo ya puedes, salir...- dijo la señora Agreste en tono ascendente al darse cuenta de la posición de las chicas.

\- Pero qué pasa aquí donde está la energía, Mari cariño..., ¿ chicas que pasó? .

\- Nada, eso es sólo que estamos muy conmovidas por la ocasión pero ya todo está bien.

\- Todos nos sentimos muy contentos y conmovidos, pero ahora quiero ver sonrisas grandes, porque ya es hora...- Charlotte le entregó un hermoso ramo con flores silvestres.

Las mujeres salieron de la habitación y se colocaron en la salida que daba hacía el jardín de la Mansión Agreste.

La fiesta de la boda era una celebración del amor que marca esa nueva etapa de sus vidas. Para hacer que los recuerdos de ese día tan especial permanecieran en la memoria para siempre, la organización previa era la clave. Por ello la familia Agreste tiró la casa por la ventana con el vestido, los meseros , la decoración, y la familia Dupain Cheng por su parte, con el gran banquete, deliciosos bocadillo, el divino pastel y otros postres, que hicieron de la boda un verdadero evento de ensueño.

Todo en la boda había sido elección de la pareja. Claro con un poco del ojo artístico de la señora Charlotte. Marinette decidió que el jardín era un excelente lugar para celebrar con la sofistificación y buen gusto necesario en este momento especial. Adrien dio todo su consentimiento y apoyo a las decisiones de su futura esposa ya que como buen hombre, no sabía mucho de esas cosas .

La recepción había sido decorada con hermoso follaje y flores frescas de diversos colores, combinadas en armonía, las sillas y las mesas con mucha naturaleza para resaltar el concepto y la belleza del lugar. Sobre los manteles blancos y kaki metalizado , hermosos follajes y flores a modo de centros de mesa para resaltar la vibra bohemia de la locación.

Y por si el clima pudiese jugarles una mala pasada y empezar a llover, o que el sol pudiera ser abrasador a ciertas horas del día. Incluyeron una carpa en el mismo todo del tema, con un plisado desde el centro que se extendía a los Pilares de esta y se ataba con muchas flores a juego del resto del lugar.

Por fin, igual que en su primera cita, Adrien espera al final de un estrecho camino marmoleado, especialmente para el recorrido de la pareja las flores de diversos colores que adornaban el arco de bodas le hacían lucir una piel y unos ojos aún más brillantes de los que tenía.

Para Marinette el chico lucía como un verdadero sueño.

Su padre la besó en la frente y la entregó al hombre que ahora sería su esposo  
Adrien la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, y si no fuese porque sabía que arruinaría su maquillajes y lloraba seguramente ya lo estaré haciendo desde hace mucho.

-Adrien Agreste Beauchene ¿aceptas a Marinette como tú futura esposa?.

-Acepto.

-y tu Marinette Dupain Cheng ¿aceptas a este hombre como tu esposo?

-Acepto

-Y bajo el poder que se me ha concedido los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

Ambos se acercaron y se dieron un tierno beso, familiares y amigos aplaudieron alegremente al término del contacto de la pareja.

Finalizada las formalidades en las nupcias, procedieron a comenzar con la verdadera diversión.

El baile de los novios con los familiares dio inició con música instrumental interpretada por un pequeño conjunto dentro del evento.

Cerca de la pista se podía ver a Charlotte persuadiendo a Gabriel para seguir con la tradición y bailar con la novia y los familiares de ella. Los invitados miraban divertidos la escena.

A todos encantó el vals de los novios, reflejaban su amor en cada paso y cada pirueta que interpretaban.

Al llegar al final de la recepción los novios se despidieron de cuántos invitados pudieron y pidieron a sus respectivos padres que los despidieran del resto.

Por fin llegaría el momento que tanto bien estaba esperando estar solos en su propia casa. Al llegar Marinette se sorprendió al ver lo grande que era.

-Adrien, es hermosa.

-Sí, es nuestro hogar, cariño.

Al entrar estaba realmente sorprendida, era más hermosa de lo que se esperaba, aunque, ésta estuviera vacía.

-Sé que no es muy hermosa porque no he comprado muebles o decoraciones, pero estaba esperado a que tú los elijieras, ya que como sabrás soy bueno en esas cosas.

\- Bueno gracias por eso - soltó una risita - espero poder hacer un lugar acogedor para nosotros.

\- Oh, claro seguramente lo harás - dijo tomandola en brazos, llevándola hacia una de las puertas.

La habitación había sido preparada exclusivamente para esa ocasión especial.

《《《  
Adrien.

Tenía miedo...mucho miedo. No sabía como demonios empezar sin lastimarla ni herirla en lo más mínimo. Yo realmente la amaba, y haría mi mayor esfuerzo.

No era el mejor con los repertorios, pero hice lo que pude. Busqué rosas toda la tarde para derramar pétalos por toda la habitación.

Las sábanas eran de seda blanca, pero me volvía loco el solo hecho de pensar que el cuerpo desnudo de ella sería como porcelana o incluso más suave...La deseaba con todo mi ser.

\- Adrien, ¿tú hiciste ésto? - se dio media vuelta.

La luz de la habitación la iluminaba de una forma que hizo que cayera en una especie de hipnosis. Me sentí un bobo cuando ella pasó su mano bajo mi mentón y cerró mi boca.

-Ahh... no quisiera recibir todo el crédito, pero si , ¿ te gusta ?.

\- Claro que sí , Gracias - se puso de puntillas y alcanzó mi boca con sus labios.

Fue un roce sublime pero bastó para volverme loco.

Mis dos manos terminaron en su cintura, apegándola a mi cuerpo con apremio. Ella hechó su cabeza hacia atrás soltando el beso.

-Lo siento - bajé la cabeza, mientras soltaba su cintura.

Marinette puso su mano en mi mentón y levantó mi cabeza. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó nuevamente.

"Contrólate, contrólate" - me ordenaba a mi mismo.

Pero ella era mi perdición. Sus manos apretaban con fuerza mi rostro y me atreví a colocar mis manos nuevamente al rededor de su cintura.

Ella me encaminó a la cama.

Caímos sobre ella y los cientos de pétalos que había esparcido. Ninguno cayó sobre el otro, si no que quedamos de lado, fundidos en un apasionado beso.

Marinette detuvo el beso y me miró con una expresión que no supe definir...¿Miedo? ¿Ternura? ¿Nervio? ¿Amor?

Dirigió una mirada furtiva a mi camisa y al segundo su mano estaba en mi botón. Comenzó a desabrocharlos uno por uno, hasta dejarla abierta.

Pasó su mano por mis pectorales y descendió hasta mi abdómen. Arrugué la mano sobre la sábana, sin que ella lo notara.

Comenzó a sacarme el cinturón. Mi respiración se volvió un poco más acelerada. Una vez que mi cinturón estaba abierto, ella subió sus manos y sacó mi camisa, depositando suaves besos en mi pecho.

Tomé su mano y la guié al borde de la cama. Ella se paró y yo me senté en la orilla. La tomé de la cintura y la giré, teniendo acceso al cierre del vestido.

Lo bajé lentamente, admiraba su espalda a medida que el cierre me abría paso a la belleza que mis ojos no merecían.

El cierre llegaba hasta la parte baja de su espalda y cuando lo hizo, se lo sacó, dejándolo caer a sus pies. El vestido se parecía en algo a mi en ese sentido...

Se sacó los zapatos de taco y se dio la media vuelta. Y fue en ese preciso momento en el que perdí toda mi identidad y cordura.

Ella era la cosa más hermosa que mis ojos habían visto jamás. Su sostén de encaje blanco me llamaba a ser sacado y descubrir el cielo mismo. Su cintura curvilínea jugaba con mis emociones, terminando en unas caderas que eran seguramente mi destino final.

Sus piernas, dos pilares que sostenían el templo de la belleza misma, eran perfectas y largas...

\- Adrien - llamó, sus mejillas estaban completamente enrojecidas, parecía un ángel.

\- No tengas miedo.

La tomé de la cintura y la subí a la cama. La deposité suavemente sobre la almohada... Marinette se mordió el labio...¿Pero qué quería ésta mujer? Ya me había vuelto loco... No necesitaba hacer nada más, como esas mordidas repentinas...

-¿Estás bien?... Pareces un poco nervioso. - Al fin lo notó.

-Lo estoy. - confesé.

-¿Es tu primera vez o qué? - dijo en tono irónico.

-Bueno.. técnicamente si.

Me miró extrañada, como si no creyese mis palabras.  
Una amplia sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro, y sus ojos azules me miraron con ternura.

Acerqué mi rostro al de ella y junté nuestros labios. Nuestras bocas se unieron en un beso insistente...

Me coloqué cuidadosamente sobre ella y me abrazó con sus piernas, dando inicio a la primera de las mejores noches de mi existencia.

Marinette.

El beso fue haciéndose intenso mientras mis piernas ejercían presión sobre Adrien . Su boca se deslizó por mi mentón, bajando suavemente hasta llegar a mi cuello.

Sentí como si jugaba con mi autocontrol. Es cierto, sus besos me volvían loca, haciendo que miles de mariposas se posaran en mi estómago, pero ahora era distinto. Era un calor sobrenatural, y él lo sintió también.

Su boca siguió descendiendo hasta llegar a mi busto, bajando por la línea hasta mi ombligo. Besó incesante mi estómago haciendo que mi espalda se arqueara, mientras mis manos iban directo a su cabello.

Me senté en la cama y él me miró con un fuego increíble en sus ojos. Era mutuo. Sentíamos una pasión desbordada mezclada por el amor que nos embriagaba. Sin duda él era el hombre de mi vida... el único.

Moví mis brazos hacia atrás y desabroché mi sostén, deslizándolo por mis brazos. Adrien una vez más puso esa cara de hipnotizado, así que tuve que intervenir. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y me acerqué a centímetros de su boca.  
Me recosté sobre la almohada blanca, acompañada por su beso cálido. Otra vez ese calor...

Su lengua jugaba con la mía explorando y grabando en su memoria cada centímetro. Sentía unas ganas locas de hacerlo ya, de rogarle que me hiciera suya en ese mismo momento, pero era muy apresurado... Era nuestra primera vez y debía ser especial.

Bajé mis manos hasta llegar a su pantalón y me deshice fácilmente de su botón. Bajé su cierre y levantó su cadera para poder sacarse el pantalón con facilidad. Me reí al ver sus pies luchando por sacarlos completamente, en una pelea en que parecía no iba a ganar él.

-¿Nervioso aún? - me reí por lo bajo.

Su extraña expresión pasó a ser una sonrisa como aquellas que tanto amaba. Los hoyuelos de su rostro hacían que pareciera un niño juguetón...

Llevé mis brazos al rededor de su cuello y él colocó sus manos en mi espalda, recostándose sobre mí.

Mi cuerpo lo necesitaba... Quería sentirlo dentro de mí, para poder empezar una nueva etapa, en donde solo él era el dueño de mi cuerpo.

-Te amo Adrien - susurré en su boca.

-Te amo Marinette . Te amo demasiado - sus ojos me miraron intensamente, casi de una forma en que te podías perder en ellos.

Tomó mis pechos en sus grandes manos, mientras su lengua se enrroscaba en mis pezones . Los besó como si se fuese a acabar el mundo, haciéndome arquear la espalda. Levantó su cabeza y miró la ropa interior que me quedaba, o más bien, sobraba.

Me miró preguntando con la mirada si podía...Amaba como se preocupaba de cada detalle.

Asentí...

Sus manos tomaron mis bragas y levanté mi pelvis para que pudiera sacarlo. Lo fue deslizando por mis muslos hasta que los sacó completamente de mis piernas. Se devolvió besando mi pie, mi rodilla, mis muslos, mi vientre, mi pecho...

Bajó una de sus manos y comenzó a sacarse la ropa interior. No sabía exactamente que iba a sentir... ¿Me dolería?.

Abrí mis piernas y él se posó lentamente sobre mí. Pude sentirlo vacilar antes de de entrar.

-Confío en ti - Lo abracé uniendo nuestras caderas al fin.

Tres cosas pasaron en ese momento... Adrien escondió su cabeza en mi cuello, gruñendo y soltando su tibio aliento haciendo mi piel estremecerse.

Nuestros cuerpos se apegaron hasta formar una sola persona... Como si mi columna hubiera ejercido una presión propia para que se juntara con el cuerpo de él.

Y lo tercero, y más maravilloso. Al fin nos habíamos unido como uno solo. Senti dolor mucho dolor sin embargo sus caricias me calmaban.

Sentí como algo dentro de mí se razgaba.

\- Adrien...

Permaneció un rato sin moverse con la intención de que me acostumbrara a la sensación.

Su gruñido se transformó en una respiración un tanto agitada, hasta que sentí su labio tiritar sobre mi cuello.

-¿Estás bien? - susurró en mi oído.

\- Si - dije en un suspiro casi inaudible.

Sentía mucha vergüenza.

Sonrió aliviado y levantó su cabeza.

\- Eres hermosa... perfecta... te deseo tanto.

Sus palabras realmente me calmaron. Me hacía sentir exactamente como él me veía.

Entonces comenzó...

Apoyé mis manos en sus músculos muy bien marcados mientras sus manos estaban repartidas en mi espalda.

Se movió una vez... dos... tres veces. Hasta que solté un gruñido involuntario. A él pareció excitarlo más pues no dejó de mirarme con ese deseo candente.

Mis manos se deslizaron hasta su espalda y clavé mis uñas en él al sentir como las estocadas se hacían más fuertes.

La cama comenzó a moverse. La pared crujía producto de los golpes nada suaves.

La fuerza que Adrien ejercía en sus movimientos pélvicos era simplemente majestuosa. Podría estar con él así, todos los días, cada hora, cada minuto.

Apreté más mis piernas contra sus glúteos desnudos, pidiéndole más. Necesitaba que fuera más rápido...

Se percató y aceleró sus movimientos.

Nos miramos con fuego, con pasión, con amor. Estábamos llegando al final. Era una adicción hacerle el amor.

Pasó una de sus manos por la parte baja de mi espalda y aceleró mis movimientos, enseñándome.

Podíamos sentirlo, mi cuerpo lo pronosticaba. Y así fue...

Con un suspiro muy sonoro ambos sentimos el placer más exquisito, tanto que dolía, pero un dolor adictivo. Él dejó caer su cabeza nuevamente en mi cuello. Nuestra respiración estaba agitada.

\- Mari...

\- te amo...

Él salió de mí y se recostó a mi lado, mirando el techo también. Pude admirar su cuerpo desnudo, agitado luego de hacer el amor. Era la cosa más hermosa y escultural. Y lo mejor de todo... era mío.

Una sonrisa se fue posando en su hermoso rostro.

-!Wow! - soltó una carcajada.

-Lo se...

-¿Estás bien? - se puso de lado apoyando su cabeza con una de sus manos, mientras que la otra la pasó por sobre mi estómago.

Lo miré con ternura y pasé mi dedo índice por sus labios carnosos.

-Gracias... -le dije al fin.

Me puse de lado también mirando de frente al hombre que me había hecho olvidar todo los malos recuerdos. Que con sus caricias borró todo lo malo en mi vida. Mi compañero incondicional.

Adrien había sido para mí, el primero y el único. Me había entregado a él en todas las formas posibles. Ya nada me pertenecía... Mi corazón, mi alma, mis labios, mi cuerpo, mi ser... todo era de Adrien Agreste.

•

•  
•

 **Qué chafa capítulo lo se como todos los que hago, Pero en fin Espero seguir mejorando. Gracias a todos por leer.**

 **En cuanto al Lemon me inspiré en un one shot de escritora que dejó de escribir hace mucho tiempo, pero no es de este fandom me gustó mucho la idea de cómo plasmaba los sentimientos de los personajes, Aunque en esa historia no era ni una noche de bodas ni nada parecido xD. Como siempre díganme qué les pareció.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Nashi-san: gracias por tu apoyo Espero que esté capítulo de también te guste y con respecto a las telas y Cortes puedes googlearlas y ver las imágenes No sabría Cómo describirtelo xD.**

 **Kari Rd/mica : deseo cumplido como te habrás dado cuenta.**

 **Rvmasha: Gracias por seguir la historia espero que te hayan gustado los capítulos y pronto nos estaremos viendo en el siguiente - Saludos.**

 **Lu: gracias , si lees el capítulo Espero que te haya gustado y ojalá me sigas acompañando en este historia.** **onaste y realmente one shot** **era de Twilight,** **fue en la parte del Lemon no en toda la historia el resto de la historia es mía, cómo estoy escribiendo en la tableta y también escribo historias de teentitans seguramente por eso se me coló esa palabra con el predictivo también en mi otra historia igual que el primer día me sucedió cuando en vez de escribir Adrien escribi Logan como chico bestia. y todo el mundo me preguntaba de quién es Logan xD. Aunque sí recuerdo una historia que tenía ciertas frases que utilice en este capítulo no lo copié tal cual :). de nuevo gracias por tu observación y me alegra encontrar un fan de teen titans por aquí**


End file.
